100 Moments of Morning Remembrance
by Quinhwyvar
Summary: A 100 drabbles about Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer walked a fine line. The emotionlessness of life. The beauty, the vile. The trust, the deceit. His emptiness. This is thoughts on the ups and downs of life.  Wishing-Fire's Challenge
1. Introduction

_"It is not terrifying_

_to know sorrow._

_Terrifying_

_is to know_

_you can't go back to happiness_

_you could have."_

-Tite Kubo

Bleach, Volume 46, Back from the Blind

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Introduction**

As I wandered as a Vaste Lorde, I did not know my future.

The evolution that was yet to come, the beings I would encounter, or even the final understanding that I would come to.

The world from the mind of a hollow differed greatly from the mind of an Arrancar. The changes were remarkable. We learned of the thing that we had been seeking for so long but were unable to obtain.

A soul, a heart.

Humans were trash to be controlled by such things.

Impossible and vile creatures.

Only when it was too late, did I reach an understanding.

* * *

><p><em>This is my response to Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge, which is for each chapter you take one of the prompts and write a 100 word story off of it. There are 100 prompts, so there are 100 chapters. Am I crazy? Yes. Want to know what's even more so? I am going to try to finish this in roughly a month. Told you, I am crazy. I can't wait to do more. <em>_The title is off the song "Morning Remembrance/Soundscape of Ardor". I love listening to it and it reminds me of Ulquiorra._

_Reviews are awesome,_

_-Quin_

_This applies to the whole story:_

_I do not own Ulquiorra Cifer, any of the Espada or anything of Tite Kubo's creation. They are his. The "100 Theme Challenge" is Wishing-Fire's and it can be done in other fandoms besides Kingdom Hearts._

_Thank you!_


	2. Writing

**II**

**Writing**

I reread the sentence again in the interest of comprehending it correctly. Lord Aizen wrote: "I wish for the Espada to have better communication." Interesting, _communication._ Communication was sharing ideas, like writing. I adjusted the 40 reports under my arm.

More importantly, how were the Espada supposed to communicate better? Every Espada was a part of death. Yet, two or more of these parts together could not be the leading cause of a death.

Wouldn't better communication be more difficult then?

The 40 papers jumped from my arms as Grimmjow sonidoed in for a fight.

This request was impossible.

* * *

><p><em>Isn't that true? The Espada always seem to be arguing over things. Nnoirta and Harribel? Ulquiorra and Grimmjow? Starkk and...well...everybody?<em>

_Spread better communication and hit the little button below. :)_


	3. Study

**III**

**Study**

"Ulquiorra!" I sighed. After two hours of monologuing about "Justice/Bloodshed", I wanted quiet. This, apparently, wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want, Nnoirta?"

The taller Espada leaned over with that grin, "Wanna study?"

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"I heard that the only way to get better at something is to practice and study."

"It's a miracle, we agree on something."

"So, I want to study with an Espada above me."

"Detailing?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Fighting."

"You want to pick a fight with an Espada?"

"Yes."

"Pick Yammy. He'll 'study' with you until you are dead."

* * *

><p><em>*Sigh* between Nnoitra and Grimmjow, somebody always wants some sort of fight. I'm making progress on this whole 100 words for a story, it's tricky! This is one word under *parties*<em>

_Review...please?_

_-Quin_


	4. War

**IV**

**War**

It was obvious that the Shinigami and the Hollows were at war. Between the two, nothing besides killing could happen. Hollows killed and the Shinigami returned the favor. This wasn't all of it.

The Hollows and Arrancar clashed daily. It seemed that being "related" didn't help. Even the Espada went out every once and a while.

The only group not involved was the humans. Now, spiritually powerful humans were destroying Las Noches.

Could the world be more of a mess?

"This is war, Starrk!" Lynette barreled down the hall.

That answered the question.


	5. Come Back

**V**

**Come back**

The fight was fast as it was spontaneous.

"This is bad! We should do something."

"There is no reason to be concerned."

"They're going to-!"

"Patience is a virtue."

"I don't care. We have the upper hand! Let me do it! I'll stir up some trouble and then slam 'em."

"Did you not hear me? No, Cirucci Sanderwicci."

The Espada left the table, "Ridiculous! I'm done!"

"Come back or accept a new rank, _Espada_."

"Whatever."

"So be it, #105 call in the new octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz."

Another Espada fell from the ranks, I thought and looked at Nelliel, who was next?

* * *

><p><em>Nope! There is no way that this is three words over. You just miscounted. :) I banged my head against something hard for this one but I am happy with the results. According my list of randomized numbers for the topics, a harder one is just around the corner.<em>

_A review! This makes me very happy. Thank you!_

_-Quin_


	6. Tea

**VI**

**Tea**

I could not deny it. I drank an abnormal amount of tea. In the falsified mornings, evenings, and nights, I worked on the reports and writings that Aizen assigned me. Why me? Because all the other Espada's handwritings were trash and illegible.

Unfortunately, paper saps moisture. To avoid dehydrating myself, I came to drink tea. Though, now, it seemed that I could not go without it. The word "addiction" was preposterous. I could feel no such thing. I told Lord Aizen that tea soothed the mood in the Espada meetings.

In all truth, I just wished to drink my tea.

* * *

><p><em>Ulquiorra always has his reasons.<em>

_Review please,_

_-Quin_


	7. Doll

**VII**

**Doll**

I studied the sand, more specifically at a doll.

It wasn't unusual for human things to fall into Hueco Mundo. Other objects were found in the dunes. Alarmingly, this…thing…was looking straight into me.

Carefully, I dragged it out of hiding. Its frayed dress and general wear told of a long life. Tilting it, the green glass eyes clicked shut. I followed the contour of its white cheek with my finger, mirroring the path of lines that were on my own face.

Some child played with this thing. Enjoyed it. _Loved _it.

I stuck it under my arm and walked on.

* * *

><p><em>I am seriously pleased with this one and I fully expect this doll to pop up again. Maybe I'll even write a oneshot about it. I really like this concept. <em>

_-Quin_


	8. Legs

**VIII**

**Legs**

I watched the legs. It was common to see legs moving around Las Noches, as there was commonly a body attached to them.

This _thing, _did not acknowledge this rule.

Waddling on down the hall, it was simply a pair of legs connected with a torso and dressed in a pair of pants.

I thought of taking it out. The legs turned left and promptly hit the wall. It was no threat.

Of course later, I heard of it's adventures of trampling over Tosen and turning off the entire electrical system. Szyeal's experiments were now to be watched more carefully.

* * *

><p><em>Banged my head for this one. Legs? Really? What I really fear is when I have to do "mermaid"...<em>

_-Quin _


	9. Fly

**IX**

**Fly**

**.**

The wind.

It flowed.

.

The sand. The dunes. The earth.

All ran beneath me.

.

I could not feel it. Nor, would I.

.

Hollows, they screamed at me.

.

Their jealousy. Their greed. Their hunger.

Their want.

.

I did not want what I had. I could not.

.

A hand. A claw. A weapon.

It took another life.

.

It's "want" joined the "void".

.

My void.

.

My nothingness.

.

I flew on.

.

* * *

><p><em>Playing with style. Ulquiorra as a Vasto Lorde.<em>

_Hate it? Love it? Review it? :)_

_-Quin_


	10. Do Not Disturb

**X**

**Do Not Disturb**

"There was a reason I had that sign up Lilynette."

The child glared at me from an upside down viewpoint. She looked mad, or perhaps, it was just the blood rushing to her face.

"What makes you think I was coming to your room?"

"The trap is only set off when someone approaches the door. It is quite elementary."

She waved, "Will you let me down _now?"_

"No. I will just let you hang there and think about what you have done," I turned away.

"Ugh! Fine! I wanted in your stash of candy."

"…that's Yammy's room, Lilynette."

* * *

><p><em>I will never be able to spell that girl's name right...<em>

_Review for Yammy's candy? :P_

_-Quin_


	11. Door

**XI**

**Door**

"It's going to take more than _that_, Grimmjow," I placed my hands in my pockets and turned away. Why the Espada didn't threaten somebody who would be more receptive, was beyond me.

"You won't fight 'cause your afraid, emo-head!" I sighed. Such trash.

"No. Quite the contrary."

"_What? _You won't fight because you think you'll pummel me?"

"It is also a waste of time."

I walked away.

Many things have been thrown at me. A door was, to a certain extent, something new.

The door crumpled aside as Grimmjow attacked.

Trash.

He never told a chance.

* * *

><p><em>All I could think about was flying doors. <em>_So I wrote about one. __It must have something to do about all the doors I write about in Strike Down the Ibis..._

_Thank you for the wonderful review!_

_-Quin_


	12. Speechless

**XII**

**Speechless**

"Thus,"-one-"within this lake of Bloodshed that we live in, we must rise above the tide"-two-" To conquer this, to become Justice, we must understand that there will be temptations to fall back into the water"-three, we were dropping like flies now- "Thus, as a group, we"-four-" must pick the Path of Least Bloodshed."-five-"This Path is Justice. "-six-"Justice is Truth as it is also Pure. Purity is the highest state obtainable. We have much to learn from the Path,"-seven-" Justice,"-eight-" Truth"-nine-" and" -te…"Purity."

"Well spoken Tosen! What do you think, my Espada?"

"…"

"They are speechless."

'They' were quite asleep.

* * *

><p><em>In which, Tosen fails to teach "The Path of Least Bloodshed" <em>_to the Espada._

_Review or drown in the lake of Bloodshed*!_

_-Quin_

_*this may or may not be applicable, depending on your geographic region. :)_


	13. Summer

**XIII**

**Summer**

"Oh! What about _Jagger_? Jagger-swagger? _Grimmy?_" the multiple skimpily dressed girls crooned at the gigia-ed and _shirtless_ Espada. Grimmjow was soaking it up.

I sighed at the summer beach. Scouting out all the retired Shinigami was a waste, they were all trash. Sadly, we were still here and this subject, surfed.

Stepping forward, I observed. Something cold gripped my foot and I jumped back. The wave did the same.

It was strangely _pleasing._ The wave darted forward and touched my foot again.

Slowly, I wadded out. Grimmjow was too…distracted to notice. I closed my eyes to magnify this strange emotion.

That's when the undertow hit, dragging my feet from under me.

Sputtering to land, all I could hear was Grimmjow's howling laughter.

* * *

><p><em>*twitch* <em>_twenty two...words...over..._*_twitchtwitch*_

_Poor Ulquiorra...I have had this story idea for months now and I can totally see this happening. It's happened to me before and let me tell you, it's quite embarrassing._

_Just one tonight, quiz tomorrow. _

_Review please!_

_-Quin_


	14. Milk

**XIV**

**Milk**

"Okay, what's happened in the fridge?" Starrk sleepily asked, "I just wanted some stuff and all that's in it is-"

"-is milk. Yes, I know," I informed him as I exited the kitchen, "and there is nothing that I can do about it."

"How'd it get there?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Grimmjow's hungry?"

"No. An idiot would think that."

"Who then?"

"Lord Aizen."

"Why?"

"All that milk in the fridge, it all contains a very mild sedative."

"Oh. Is that the reason Grimmjow is passed out on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Along with Yammy, Zommari and Baraggan?"

"I would suppose so."

* * *

><p><em>Mehh...not feeling it tonight but I didn't want to go with the <span>obvious<span> obvious answer to this prompt. So I stirred things up a tiny bit._

_sleep..._

_Reviews are quite awesome,_

_-Quin_


	15. Smile

**XV**

**Smile**

I was suspicious.

Gin's grin was abnormally large.

I disliked that man.

"Ulquiorra, I have a simple test for you," Lord Aizen stated.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want you to smile."

Gin snickered.

"The _facial_ formation?"

"That is correct."

I could not question this.

The corner of my mouth twitched and rose. The left side did not.

Showing a large amount of teeth, I worked on the other half.

The lifted side sank as the other side rose, leaving my composed face a mess.

Gin dropped to the floor in laughter as Tosen tossed him money.

I hated that man.

* * *

><p><em>Gin promised to leave and tell the Soul Society everything if he didn't do this. Or maybe, Aizen wanted to see it himself? Who knows. <em>This was tricky to come up with. I mean, Ulquiorra doesn't quite equal a happy and smiling guy. <em>_

__-Quin__


	16. Popcorn

**Note: related to the "smile" chapter**

**XVI**

**Popcorn**

"Hey! Where'd all my popcorn go?"

Unfortunately, a day after the "smiling" incident, all of Gin's favorite foods had gone missing.

I beg to differ that it had _anything_ to do with me.

"Wher's my coca 'n cola?"

I was the Quatro Espada, revenge was below me.

"Whadyya know? My chips are go'ers."

I was emptiness, I could not _feel _revenge.

"Auhh! My Oreos and Twizzlers to'."

And why would I want to distress a superior?

"Meh ice cream!"

The sound of a fully grown man crying filled the halls.

Nothing to do with me, it was purely coincidence.

* * *

><p><em>Of course not, Ulquiorra. We all believe you. First time writing Gin's accent. It's <strong>hard<strong>!_

_Review for Gin's "vanished" sweets?_

_-Quin_

_Silly as it seems, I do not own Coca-Cola, Oreos or Twizzlers. I do own quite a bit of ice cream._


	17. Wonderland

**XVII**

**Wonderland**

I stood in the throne room.

"If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does," Gin strangely commented.

"Where shall I start Lord Aizen?" Nnoitra asked.

"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop."

"Ulquiorra, you are charged wit-"

"Sentence first - verdict afterwards," Tosen growled.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Gin mused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "We're all mad here."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Tosen shouted.

I jerked awake, never again was I going to read that awful book.

* * *

><p><em>These are so challenging, I love it. I can just hear Grimmjow saying that. Actually, I have never read that book...I wonder now if I want to...<em>

_Four words over, I blame it on the quotes._

_-Quin_


	18. Movie

**XVIII**

**Movie**

My eyes studied the screen. It depicted a bouncing family sitting in a living room.

I had found the VHS in the bottom of a basement and got the movie to play.

This was a home video. The quality was trash and the sound was worst, but it was still watchable. The humans were celebrating around a large tree.

A girl and the boy cried out at the sight of a present. Both children ran and jumped to embrace their parents.

I paused it.

Reaching out, I touched this joyful family.

How could humans be happy over such trivial things?

* * *

><p><em>This one is so serious compared to the ones that I have been doing lately, ah well. It's a nice change of pace. <em>

_Gosh, I love Christmas but I don't want to see a thing about it until after Thanksgiving!_

_No store will ever agree with me..._

_-Quin_


	19. Soup

**XIX**

**Soup**

Every "Sunday" as the humans called it, we all sat and watched the food that was placed in front of us. For every Sunday, Lord Aizen dinned with the Espada.

Technically, Arrancars could eat food. We chose not to. No one could cook anything better than coal.

This week was no exception.

The soup was a thick black and a singular carrot floated in the middle. Not even Szyeal dared to touch it to get scientific data.

"My Espada, let us dine."

Lord Aizen took a spoonful and we all waited to see if he was going to explode or not.

* * *

><p><em>*BOOM!* <em>

_Ah...wouldn't everybody love it if Aizen had died by bad food served by his own Arrancar?_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

_-Quin_


	20. Death

**XX**

**Death**

The shinigami's body lay unmoving. All this time that I had analyzed this boy and here he was, dying at my feet. Such resilient trash.

"This is the end…" Either the shinigami didn't care or didn't have the energy to respond.

I had stimulated this battle. I had won. Yet, here in laid the hopes of his companions. He was practically dead.

Why not test the human spirit?

"If you can somehow still move with that body…then leave here immediately."

I turned away.

"And if you can't, then die right there."

I left.

Perhaps, this boy would prove me wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Wait a second? Did you think that I was going to get into Ulquiorra's death already? Nope, not yet. I am saving that for the 100th post. This is my best guess of what was going in that Espada's mind during that very important scene. <em>

_-Quin_


	21. Afraid of the Dark

**XXI**

**Afraid of the Dark**

I sighed at the blacken hall, all of the electricity was out. Now the only one happy was Aaroniero.

I had perfect night vision, but it was still an inconvenience.

Still, I didn't see the smaller Arrancar until he latched onto my leg.

"AAuugghg!" Wonderweiss cried, pathetic tears falling from his eyes.

"Trash, remove yourself from my leg."

"Ummmgg?"

"Remove yourself."

"Muhu-hu-hu-GA!WA!WA!WA!WaaaaW!" I tried to shake him off.

Clutching even harder, he promptly dislocated my knee, "Auu…"

Now I was annoyed, "Tosen! Come get your trash!"

I dragged around the child until the blind man was able to release him.

* * *

><p><em>I can see Ulquiorra being forced to limp around because Wonderweiss wouldn't let go. Poor Ulquiorra, imagine if any of the other Espada saw this...<em>

_-Quin_


	22. Forgotten

**XXII**

**Forgotten**

At first I thought that it was a fluke.

Syzeal was flamboyant, it was possible.

Harribel wore it next, she had the excuse of being a woman.

Then it was Aaroniero , there was a theory that he was colorblind.

Baraggan displayed it next, it could be just the possibility that he just didn't care.

After Starrk, I was a bit suspicious. Still, Lilynette could have done it.

Grimmjow was the tipping point.

"Grimmjow, why are you wearing _pink?"_

"It's not my fault. Somebody forgot to buy the bleach."

* * *

><p><em>I am sorry. I just had to after a friend bought this up. :P<em>

_First one 19 words under!_

_Review?_

_-Quin _


	23. Swordsman

**XXIII**

**Swordsman**

I prided myself in being an expert swordsman. I knew my weapon and it knew, in turn, me. We were one in the same.

This wasn't the same with everyone. Take Syzeal for instance, you could hear him yelling at his sword from miles away. Apparently, it was a "good for nothing, lazy and ugly hunk of metal".

Syzeal could no longer release his sword from that point.

How did he fix this?

He spread a compound on the blade that when in contact with saliva, dissolved metal, hence a release.

Yes, he was quite the swordsman indeed.


	24. Look A Like

**XXIV**

**Look-A-Like**

"Keeping the sewers under control is _your_ job, ninth Espada," I reminded. Why must I always the one that had to keep the Espada on task?

"Which-" the high pitch one started.

"One of us?" The lower voiced one finished.

"I am referring to Aaroniero."

"You mean-"

"-not Arruruerie?"

"Yes that includes him."

Two heads, two names, one full name, such annoyance.

"_what? _I don't want to clean the gutters!" that was Arruruerie.

"He said both of us."

"No he said the 'ninth Espada', not which one."

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, clean the sewers before I destroy both of you."

* * *

><p><em>I am impressed. Microsoft word now automatically capitalizes "Espada". I write wwaaayyy to much Bleach fan fiction. <em>

-Quin


	25. Hate

**XXV**

**Hate**

It seemed that "hate" was a strong word in human culture. If a human "hated" someone, it was a serious offence and made the hated person wary of the originator.

Was it possible, then, for an Arrancar to "hate" something?

Could it be, in all forms of thought, something that we as these heartless creatures, act upon?

I knew the many times that I had heard it said. Was it something that was _true?_

Yet, I could not feel it, see it, smell it, hear it or even conceive it.

Hate did not exist,

Only the thought of it.

* * *

><p><em>Trust me, no humor today. Starting your line up of writing with the theme of "hate" will do that to you. Expect typical Ulquiorra depression for this one and the next two.<em>

_Nihilism all the way for this one. _

_-Quin_


	26. The Girl Next Door

**XXVI**

**The Girl Next Door**

They had put the women just a room away from my own. For availability, I imagined. I had orders to transfer her to one of the seven safe houses if it became necessary.

Why not just lock her away now and come back every other day to make sure nothing had happened?

Yet, this was not what Lord Aizen wished.

He wanted her pampered, protected and primped.

I set down my pen and listened carefully.

The girl next door was crying.

There was nothing I could do.

I was her protector, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p><em>These are especially hard, since I am not the hugest Ulquihime fan, though I will admit that read it and sometimes if it's well written, enjoy it. It seems that all Ulquiorra fanfictions are all this way so I just go with the flow. This story though, I am staying pretty far away from the pairing but there are a couple prompts that I know that I will have to breach that gap...<em>

_I promise that this is the LAST depressing one for a while..._

_-Quin _


	27. Holding Hands

**XVII**

**Holding Hands**

"Woman, _must_ you hold my hand?"

"Yes! It's dark and I can't see anything."

"…you are going to lose the movement of blood in your hand if you grip any harder."

"Huh? Sorry! I didn't mean to cut off your circulation."

"I don't have any circulation."

"Is that's the reason you're so pale?"

"I would suppose."

"…"

"…"

"Where are we going?"

"I am returning you to your room."

"What happen to all the lights?"

"Simple electrical malfunction. Really woman, please refrain from clinging to my arm."

"But what if the dust bunnies try to get me?"

I sighed.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize a million times for not updating yesterday! It, frankly, just didn't happen. I am going to make it up today by chaining myself to this table until I catch myself up. <em>

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_-Quin_


	28. Moonlight

**XXVIII**

**Moonlight**

I carefully surveyed Hueco Mundo under the ageless moonlight.

The mission was simple: find hollows to be turned into Arrancar. All the Espada had been sent on this quest. We were the only ones who could tolerate anything that came our way.

It was quite a dismal place, no wonder the shinigami never stepped foot in it. A world always lit by the never quite full moon.

The dark. The hidden. The endlessness.

"Are you going to go all batty on me or are we going to actually finish this, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow snapped behind me.

"You will never understand trash."


	29. Vacation

**XXIX**

**Vacation**

The Espada hovered around the note.

"…what does this mean?"

"This is stupidity!"

"Couldn't he have…?"

"This doesn't compute."

"Of course it doesn't! He shouldn't have done this!"

"Would you all be quiet? It doesn't even matter…"

"Shut it, it does and you know it."

"Whatever."

"What do you think big boobs?"

"Don't even _think_ of calling me that."

"What doyya mean? It's true, isn't it?"

"…"

"We should shred this trash."

"I agree."

"Nobody saw this."

The paper was shredded.

If it was readable it would have said the following:

_"Lord Aizen, Gin and Tosen are out on their well deserved vacation._

_Do not destroy anything."_


	30. Puzzle

**XXX**

**Puzzle**

It was yet, another futile attempt to get us to work together.

The puzzle pieces smashed against the wall, flying everywhere.

"Yammy…" half of the Espada moaned. This was the third time he had forced everybody to restart.

"What? This is stupid! I can't believe Aizen won't let us out of this dinky room until we finish this thing."

"We'd be done if you didn't throw things," Szyeal mumbled.

"Come again, pink-haired _freak_?"

It escalated into a full out fight until the small room exploded with spiritual pressure.

I suppose that was a way to get out of it.

* * *

><p><em>30% there! Woot! Only 70 more prompts to go...<em>

_agh...that's really not the way to think of this..._

_For celebration reasons, I made a room explode. :)_

_Thank you,_

_-Quin_


	31. Library

**XXXI**

**Library**

"Hey Ulquiorra!"

It was the one and only annoying Grimmjow.

"_What?"_

"Where's the library?"

I turned back to make sure that I had identified the correct Espada, "Come again?"

"I said, where's the library in this huge messed up place?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yup."

"Please, for the sake of your small brain, use more correct english."

"Just tell me, where's the library!"

"You know better Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra, _where _is the library?"

I sighed, "we no longer have one, since you destroyed it fighting me yesterday."

"Ahhh…yes. Wasn't that fun?"

"_No, _it was not."

* * *

><p><em>This is my meager offering today, big test. Enough said. :P<em>

_Thanks_

_-Quin_


	32. Love

**XXXII**

**Love**

I watched a child and his mother walk down the street. The two were smiling and laughing at each other. Was _that_ love?

Two teens sat underneath a park bench. Happily kissing, they seemed perfectly at ease. Was _that _love?

A human jumped in a river after a drowning dog, ignoring the ice in the water. The dog licked her savor. Perhaps, was _that _love?

Two adults walked through the rain together under an umbrella. They just enjoyed each other's company. Was _that _love?

A man rising life and limb to save a woman. Was _that _love?

Or more so, was it the one that protected the woman from harm and cared for her, could that, possibly be _love?_


	33. Trouble's a Brewing

**XXXIII**

**Trouble's a Brewing**

I did not think that Grimmjow would become this stupid. After quickly questioning the two Arrancar, I left in the woman's room and went out to seek the Espada. He had taken the woman who was clearly not meant to leave her room.

Idiot. His pride went too far. This time, I would probably be forced to end the sexta.

The sand took my weight as reached out for his spiritual pressure. I frowned. He was where...

Taking the woman was against orders. Reviving someone that I had killed was an insult.

The trash would get it this time.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you that I am going on vacation for Thanksgiving. I will be writing these but alas, no internet. So, I will be uploading these in bulk. Have fun!<em>

-_Quin_


	34. Adventure

**XXXIV**

**Adventure **

It was laughable.

"which do ya thunk he'll like?"

"I have no knowledge in this area."

"Do ya have an opinion?"

"No Gin, I do not."

"whatssup with that? I bet cha do."

"No."

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Perhaps, he doesn't like either of them."

"Ya think so?"

"I refuse to repeat myself."

"Vanilla or choc'late Ulquiorra?"

"I do not know."

"Vanilla then?"

"I do not care."

"Choc'late?"

"..."

"Is that a yep?"

"No."

"Aww..you're no fun."

"Just get both and let us get out of this human store."

"Shopping is an adventure, Ulquiorra!"

"Just go buy the ice cream."


	35. Parent

**XXXV**

**Parents**

I did not think about my parents.

It was impractical. They were long since dead, undoubtedly.

On one occasion I dreamt of them.

They told me of all the wrong that I done. How much I had failed them. That they were disappointed in my actions. I had tried to explain to my parents that I had no choice.

In their response, they had told me that I once had a choice.

And that by picking the wrong way, I had done them wrong.

I woke up in shivers.

I vowed never to think of them again.


	36. Growing Up

**XXXVI**

**Growing Up**

I was having trouble believing this stupidity, the others were having just as much difficulty.

The TV didn't lie.

Hundreds of thousands of people, cheering in the cold, millions more watching at home.

They cheered …to watch giant balloons float by and people dancing.

Everybody smiled and called out:

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

It's just another day. Couldn't humanity grow up?

Grimmjow pushed his way closer and squinted at the fuzzy ten-inch screen.

"Yeah, I have to get closer to this action."

There were murmurs of agreement.

The Espada left to discover the joys of the Macy's Day Parade.

* * *

><p><em>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope that everybody is having a wonderful turkey day. :) Oh, and if you <em>thought _that you saw an Espada during the parade you weren't wrong. :P_

_Even if you do not celebrate thanksgiving, I hope that you have a wonderful day anyways,_

_-Quin_


	37. Not Sure Why

**XXXVII**

**Not Sure Why**

Something told me not to show Lord Aizen my full release.

Sometimes, I was not even sure why I took orders from him.

Was it the power attraction?

Was it the tiny orb in his hand?

Or was it the way he gathered all the Espada and Arrancar together and to give them all a purpose?

There was some motive behind him that I could not see.

Maybe that was the reason that I did not show him my full release.

There was a reason.

I just could not see why.

* * *

><p><em>I could not think of something for this one. <em>

_Another mass upload, enjoy!_

_-Quin_


	38. Afraid

**XXXVIII**

**Afraid**

I can recall only one time that I was actually a bit nervous. Never had I ever been afraid.

Grimmjow had gained powers by some unknown source.

I needed to discover how.

The release sexta Espada ripped through another wall, hissing and screaming: "Ulq-Ulqu-Ulqui-Ulquiorra!"

I was not hiding. Evading this needless fight was the proper phrase for it. It would take my release to defeat this strengthened Grimmjow.

Three buildings later, we faced each other.

I spotted the reason why his strength had increased.

"Grimmjow…is that_ catnip_?"

"Yeah! It's great!"

With that, I demolished the plant and pummeled him.

* * *

><p><em>Just imagine if Grimmjow had that catnip on him when he fought Ichigo!<em>

_-Quin_


	39. Rejection

**XXXIX**

**Rejection**

Aaroniero Arruruerie screamed manically as the rest of his bulbous body devoured another hollow.

"Yes! YES! _YES! _Take that you imbecile! Feel my stomach! My absorption! My POWER! Do not deny it! You're now _mine_!"

The ninth Espada banged his fits in glee. His black haired human appearance shook with his delight. Burping up a bone, the other mouth quickly started up with the laughing.

Then the two of them shot off father into the distance to find yet another poor unfortunate hollow to rip apart.

I closed my eyes to the scene. I rejected this _thing_ as an Espada.


	40. Flower

**XXXX**

**Flowers**

I held the watering can and distastefully looked at the potted plants. Why must I do this remedial task?

"Wha' do ya think of meh flowers?"

"I think they are a waste of time and energy, especially for you."

"What?" The infuriating shinigami pointed, "you think dis and dat ain't pretty?"

"Everyone wonders where you take these flowers, Gin."

"I take 'em somewhere."

Taking a pot, I placed the bloom under his nose, "Especially since when I do this, you…"

"ACHOO!"

"Dat's noth fair'ed, yoush knowd bettider Ulkeewwuiorrna…" Snuffled the shinigami underneath his sleeve.

"Stop asking me to water your flowers."


	41. Animal

**XXXXI**

**Animal**

One room, trashed.

33 shoes, destroyed.

Gin's flowers, eaten.

2/3rds of all the tea in Las Noches, spilt.

What was left of the library, absolutely ruined.

Tosen's location, utterly unknown, last seen under a rock.

Starrk's pillow bed, done for.

The electricity, out.

All 100 pounds of food, eaten.

Gin's location, utterly unknown, last seen under rock.

Battle plans, peed on.

41 different Arrancar outfits, tattered.

Las Noches, on fire.

Fraccions and Numeros, fled.

Fifty bags of coffee, spoiled.

Lord Aizen's location, utterly unknown, last seen under rock.

…

…Never again, was an animal allowed into Las Noches.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

-_Quin_


	42. First Love

**XXXXII**

**First Love**

I stared out into the desert. The sand dunes slowly were changing under the moon.

There was no one here, nothing to bother, nothing to attack, nothing to defend. I could not wish for anything more…peaceful.

Without any thought, I knew that this was where I came from. From this emptiness.

Perhaps that was the reason this was the only place that I could relax. Away from the noise and chaos of Las Noches.

It was futile.

Everything must bow down in defeat in the end, to transform into nothingness.

That was my only love.

The harmony of nothingness.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I really understand Ulquiorra's point of view on Nihilism. Other times...not so much. Nobody was asking me though...<em>

_-Quin_


	43. Siblings

**XLIII**

**Siblings**

I paused by a door as I overheard the conversation inside.

"Starrk!"

"muhhh…"

"Starrk! Wake up!"

"no…"

"Starrk get off your lazy butt!"

"Lilynette, I'm sleeping. Can it wait?"

"No…"

"Muh, it usually can."

"No! Don't go back to sleep!"

"gahhh…"

"Starrk…"

"Fine. I'm up! I'm up! What?"

"Ulquiorra called me trash today."

"…so? He calls everybody that."

"I know…it gets under my skin. I want you to beat him up for me."

"…you want me to _beat up_ Schiffer 'cause he called you trash?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ahh! Don't go to sleep! _Stttarrrrkkkk_!"

Strangely, I did not call Lilynette trash again.

* * *

><p><em>I am back! Here's my excuse: I got sick, overloaded with school and then had to whip something up for my other story. Something had to get set on pause. <em>

_Also I realized that I failed to write "40" in roman numerals right and reverted back to my old way of spelling Ulquiorra's last name. Ah well...I'll go back and fix the rest of it later._

_-Quin_


	44. Who Are You?

**XLIV**

**Who Are You?**

The dream came once a year, always on the same date, December 1st.

I would walk in this Victorian theater and wander quietly about, listening to the music that the sole pianist would perform.

After a while, I would climb on stage to watch this child play this beautiful and haunting song.

At the end, the final melody would drift off into space and he would wait for the question he knew I would ask.

"Who are you?" I would ask him.

The boy would look up at me with these green eyes that mirrored my own.

"I was you."

* * *

><p><em>Happy birthday Ulquiorra.<em>

_Review?_

_-Quin_


	45. Halloween

**LXV**

**Halloween**

"I don't think I…comprehend this," I stared out at the milling humans.

"Gin wasn't kidding about blending in," Grimmjow replied.

"Today is not Halloween."

"Even if it was, this is freaky!"

"How do they know this information…?"

"Forget that. Look at that guy, he looks nothing like me. I could do better."

"Idiot, you _are_ you, nobody can dress to be you."

"Shuttup Ulquiorra."

Pandora's Box opened with my spoken name.

A hundred eyes turned to see.

A hundred teens screamed.

A multiplying number of girls attacked us.

Never again, did we attend this strange thing called a "Comic-Con".

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so not quite "Halloween" but it's still dressing up! I could only imagine the weird and strange requests that they heard at that Comic-con...<em>

_-Quin_


	46. Mentor

**XLVI**

**Mentor**

The pathetic Arrancar fell to the ground again only after two hits. Her sword falling away from her grip, she panicked to get to it in time.

Why must I mentor this trash? I sighed as she slipped to get to her feet.

"Okay Ulquiorra! I'm ready!"

"You will never be ready."

She sighed, "Can we _try_ to be optimistic here?"

"Optimism is a false hope for you," she's wasn't going to make it much further anyways.

"I don't care. You're here. I'm here. I want to learn. Let me try," There was determinism there in her eyes.

What a waste.

* * *

><p><em>The mysterious Arrancar in question here is Sola Kiri, from my other completed fanfiction, Strike Down the Ibis. I have gotten alot of good feedback on that story and it is personally my pride and joy.<em>

_Enough with the self advertising!_

_Review?_

_-Quin _


	47. Lust

**XLVII**

**Lust**

I watched.

There was the teen that I had just struck down.

This dead boy's limbs stirred, muscles moving.

The teen, long past pathetic, not worthwhile, overdue trash, stood.

His fingers pointed, my hole straight through his chest, he faced me.

The woman's face filled with fear. Why? I wondered.

All proof showed that she had done this.

He growled, this face, his face no longer recognizable.

Who was this?

Was this passion? Was this emotion? Was this the power of the heart?

Was this the truth of my lusting?

I wished for something that was long past gone?

"Impossible."


	48. Cold

**XLVIII**

**Cold**

"Ulquiorra!" the woman shouted for the twentieth time. It must be important, I sighed.

I opened the door to see the woman curled up in every blanket possible, "Calling my name unnecessarily does not bode well."

"Can you please heat up the furnace?"

"We live in the desert, woman."

"When the sun goes down it gets chilly."

"I am aware of that."

"Can't you feel how cold it is in here?"

"No, nor can anyone else."

"I can…"

"Fine. I will 'heat up' the furnace."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

I did nothing but her mind thought I did, she was no longer cold.


	49. Skilled

**XLIX**

**Skilled**

"Grimmjow, will you do this task?" Lord Aizen asked.

"Me? I can't, remember you ordered me out to patrol."

"Nnoirta?"

"Can't either, ya forgot I'm with Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra?"

"My report is longer than expected, I lack the time."

"Harribel?"

"I'm training my fraccions."

"Aaroniero?"

"I'm cleaning the sewers."

"Szayel_?_"

"My experiment will combust if I don't attend to it."

"Zommari_?"_

"Mediation is the key to life."

"Baraggan?"

"I don't _do _that."

"Yammy?"

"Duuh…I'm on trash duty."

"Starrk?"

"…huh?"

"Gin?"

"ya gotta pick on _me_?"

The Espada were very skilled in the art of dodging duties.

* * *

><p><em>Woot! I'm back! I still cough a bit here and there, but otherwise I am pretty much 100% and ready to go tackle the second half of this medley of stories. Wonders what a five day break will do, eh?<em>

_I wonder if anybody missed me..._

_Probably not._

_Ah well..._

_Review?_

_-Quin_


	50. Wish

**L**

**Wish**

Did I have a wish?

No. I did not.

To wish for something would be to _want_ something. Since no object could make me happy in the world, there was nothing to wish for.

Therefore, I wished for nothing.

How can it be that this wish could not be granted?

Lord Aizen found me.

I became an Espada.

I gained "comrades".

I worked on tasks set for me.

I reached their ever-physical goal.

I fought.

I killed.

Yet, thought all of this, I gained _things: _Memories, wounds, rewards…the list continues on.

Were these things useless?

I did not know.

* * *

><p><em>Do ya see that? Huh? Huh? Huh? OH YEAH! 50! Now I feel like I am getting somewhere! <em>

_Thanks for all the reviews, I guess I did not realize that I WAS missed. That makes me feel happy!_

_Review?_

_-Quin_


End file.
